


Say No to This

by TheMayBellTree



Series: The Saiouma Pit White Day Event, MBT Edition [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1700s, Affairs, Angst, Eliza!Kaede, F/M, Hamilton AU, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hamilton!Shuichi, James Reynolds!Miu, Kokichi is a bit manipulative, M/M, Maria Reynolds!Kokichi, Unhealthy Relationships, as per usual, century-appropriate homophobia, talk of abuse, very very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayBellTree/pseuds/TheMayBellTree
Summary: Logically, Shuichi knew that letting the infamous Kokichi Ouma into his home - the home that he and his wife laid in every night - was a mistake he would come to regret. Yet, as the man stared up at him, all dolled up in an effeminate dress coat with frills and white ruffles and just a smidgen of too-pink blush on the corner of his cheekbone, he was enraptured.Little did he know that that one mistake would come to cost him everything.~Hamilton AU!For the Saiouma Pit white day event!Prompt #1: Write or draw a scene that fits to the lyrics of your favorite song.





	Say No to This

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This event doesn't actually begin until next week, but I'll be out of town and without any source of electronics that week so I'm doing the event early! 
> 
> Say No to This isn't necessarily my favorite song, but hey, it's Hamilton! I just had to do something from Hamilton because a Hamilton AU sounded amazing to me. FYI, I did change some of the lyrics around to better fit the fic (... you'll see what I mean) and I wasn't able to include every single lyric, though I did include a large majority. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

Logically, Shuichi knew that letting the infamous Kokichi Ouma into his home - the home that he and his wife laid in every night - was a mistake he would come to regret. Yet, as the man stared up at him, all dolled up in an effeminate dress coat with frills and white ruffles and just a smidgen of too-pink blush on the corner of his cheekbone, he was enraptured. The man’s amethyst eyes gazed up into his own, smoldering and smothering as he bit the bottom of his lip just enough to be noticable. Shuichi felt his face heat up, a sickening sensation building up along his neck and up to his hairline.

 

“Uh… h-hello. What can I do for you?”

 

And the man had the audacity to giggle like he hadn’t knocked on his door at two in the morning the very night that his wife Kaede happened to be away, caring for her sick father. Shuichi had been up to midnight writing editorials and essays and he was  _ tired _ , so tired that he had forgotten to take off his reading glasses before he fell asleep and now his eyes ached. “I’m so sorry to bother you at home but I don’t know where to go… and I came here all alone.”

 

The man pushed past him and into his home, a swing to his hips despite his claim and the haunting melancholy of his words. It didn’t make any sense. It was much too late for this and Shuichi’s brain was already tired and sore from overexertion, so despite the fact that he had never even granted this man entry to his house, he closed the door behind him, a singular wick lamp lighting the boy and his strange violet hair, almost dyed a royal purple as though anyone in the new country could afford such a luxury. 

 

With his back still turned to Shuichi, the man continued, “my wife’s doing me wrong… beating me, cheating me, mistreating me.” And truthfully, that made no sense to Shuichi because this man was, well,  _ a man.  _ The implications that arose made Shuichi aware of his stature; the man couldn’t be an inch over five feet and the glowing light of the fire burning by his side made a bruise just on the crook of the back of his neck and his spine, grossly purple and ugly, visible. “Suddenly she’s up and gone, I don’t have the means to go on.”

 

He slowly turned around to stare at Shuichi, a doll-like innocence to his face. A single tear was reflected in the embers of the night, and even in the semi-darkness and even with Shuichi’s tired eyes he could see the trembles of his tiny little hands as he clenched his fists around his coat. Something in Shuichi’s heart stirred; for some weird, scary reason, his heart was pounding and his face felt hot. “... what’s your name?”

 

And at this, the man smiled just a smidgen, the corner of his lips quirking up in a stunning contrast to the tears that lingered on his face ( _ and god it encaptured Shuichi so damn much) _ . “Kokichi Ouma.”

 

Shuichi recognized that name. Kokichi Ouma. Husband of Miu Ouma. As far as he was aware, Kokichi lived only a couple blocks down from him and although Shuichi had never seen the man in person he had heard his name through eavesdropping on a few hushed conversations around his neighborhood - not intentionally, of course, but those hushed conversations were just loud enough to hear and they peaked his interest. Shuichi didn’t know much about this mysterious man, he only regarded his name as being spoken angrily by middle-aged men with various curses often accompanying it. The smooth and silky way that Kokichi spoke his own name was captivating and made everything in Shuichi feel hot, and despite himself and his absolute disgust he leaned forward towards the man, a sentence on his lips that he lost as soon as he opened his mouth.

 

The man - Kokichi - opened his violet eyes wide at Shuichi’s display, a question begging at his own tongue. In that moment, Shuichi realized how damn awkward he must look and he straightened up, coughing as though he had only been leaning down to clear out his lungs. Yes, Shuichi knew that he must look absolutely foolish, but dammit he had other things on his mind! “U-Uh… so, what do you need me for?”

 

“I need… well, this is embarrassing to ask…” Kokichi blushed,  _ yes,  _ blushed, a pink hue overtaking his cheeks as he turned his face away from Shuichi once more. “I recently lost my job at the mill. My wife had gotten a few jobs around the neighborhood performing child care, but now she’s gone… I could really use… money. A loan, maybe?”

 

In any other instance, Shuichi would’ve been appalled and refused the stranger right away. Despite that, despite the burning feeling in his gut and the fact that he  _ really  _ wanted to refuse the man, he couldn’t help but say “yes.”

  
  


“This one’s mine, sir.” Kokichi stopped in front of a modest wooden house - nothing extravagant nor too impoverished. Shuichi recognized this home. He had seen it a few times when passing through the neighborhood, though it had never quite stood out to him. The porch steps that led up to the front door looked weathered and frayed like they had survived relentlessly through thunderstorms, and then a few of the panels framing the house were out of place, but overall everything else looked fine. Kokichi walked up the stairs backwards, staring at Shuichi expectantly as he went.

 

“Well, I should head back home.”

 

“You’ve been so kind to me… you could stay for dinner.”

 

_ Dinner.  _ The moon was so high above their heads that it had to be the earliest hours of the morning, yet Kokichi offered him  _ dinner.  _

 

His head pounded.

 

“Really, I should be headed home. I have a few papers to write still and…” and suddenly Kokichi was in front of him, a dainty little hand holding his as though that was an appropriate thing to do in any situation. “I… need to…”

 

“ _ Please _ ” and his eyelids lowered just enough, his head tilted, and the brush of a smile lined the corner of his lips, so seductive and so entrancing yet so  _ evil.  _ “Shuichi Saihara… I’ve read all about you, you know. I’ve read so much about you and…” his hand traveled up the cuff of his shirt. “I want to know  _ more. _ ”

 

It was an accident, really. He didn’t intend to follow Kokichi up the stairs. He didn’t intend to eat the leftovers that his wife had cooked the night before. He didn’t intend to sit with Kokichi as they ate, the man’s foot nudging his own as though he had another agenda - an agenda  _ so obvious  _ and Shuichi knew exactly what it was, but he couldn’t possibly say no to this. 

 

“Shuichi Saihara…” Kokichi swirled a tiny little teaspoon in a wine glass, red liquid spilling around it and matching the color of the man’s lips. “Your wife… is she expecting you?”

 

“She’s…” a knot formed in his throat, so thick and heavy at the mere mention of Kaede that he had to speak around it. “She’s… off with her father. He’s sick right now.” He pushed his stool away from the table, his own wine glinting in the little moonlight that the cabin made way for. “Speaking of which, I should really be headed home. I have to go somewhere early in the morning and…”

 

Kokichi stood up, his eyes squinted like that of a smiling fox and his gaze so cold and sinister that it made Shuichi’s heart stop, the blood that ran through his veins freezing as he stared at this new, alien persona that Kokichi embodied. The man stepped forward just a bit, the small back heel of his shoes clicking in the quiet whisper of midnight. “Stay.”

 

“I really can’t, I--” Kokichi held up a single, slender finger, holding it against his lips as that horrid grin overtook his face.

 

“Stay. There’s bad men out there on the streets, right? It’d really be best if you stayed here…” and he began to shimmy off that tailcoat. It fell to the floor, disregarded as the man stepped closer and closer. Shuichi could see his barely defined muscles through the thin fabric of his dress shirt and  _ shit.  _

 

“Hey…”

 

“Hey…”

 

That’s when Shuichi began to pray.

 

_ Lord, show me how to say no to this. I don’t know how to say no to this. _

 

God, he looked so helpless. His eyes stared up at him and it almost appeared as though he winked through the dead of night. He got closer, and closer, and he began to unbutton his dress shirt now and  _ hell yes. _

 

“Whoa…”

 

His hands began to shake and his body began to move of its own accord. His hands lifted and his eyes bulged out of their sockets as he took in the sight - the  _ man  _ \- before him in all of his beauty. He was so small and dainty and almost like a girl, that was okay, that was alright…

 

_ No! _

 

He had a wife! He was a man of God!

 

_ Show me how to say no to this! I don’t know how to say no to this! _

 

Kokichi took his hands off his shirt, grabbed the back of Shuichi’s head, and dragged him down and into his lips. 

 

_ Go! Go! Go! _

 

But even though Kokichi’s mouth was on his he didn’t say  _ “no!” _

 

_ Say no to this! _

 

Shuichi’s shirt was off.

 

_ No! _

 

_ Say no to this! _

 

He was kissing back.

 

_ No! _

 

_ Say no to this! _

 

He and Kokichi fell back onto the man’s own kitchen floor, a thud emanating from the pair of them as they both rolled around like a bunch of dogs in heat. 

 

_ No! _

 

_ Say no to this! _

 

“Screw it.”

 

* * *

 

Three times. Over the course of two weeks, Shuichi had ended up in Kokichi’s bed  _ three times _ , naked. He had never had sex with a man before, in fact he would rather die than have the news of that spread, especially to his wife, and the experience was new but  _ so  _ exhilarating. At the same time, as he pictured the sweet face of Kaede and that sweet face of their son… he felt a rise of shame bubble to the surface. His breath began to pick up and his stomach would twist and turn at even the  _ thought  _ of her discovering his nasty secret. She was coming back tomorrow. Her father was better now, so she had no reason to stay upstate any longer. 

 

“This is the last time we can do this.” 

 

Kokichi hummed in acknowledgement, but despite that he never looked up from his book. He merely nodded, a sweetness to the sharp, curt bob of his head. A thin, blue silk blanket spilled across the two of them - a blanket that Shuichi had brought from his own bedroom since the cotton fabric of Kokichi’s old blanket made him far too itchy, especially during their… rendezvous. The peaks of a newly risen sun through the panels of Kokichi’s house lit the two of them and the very top of their naked bodies stood bare for all to see. The very tips of Kokichi’s nipples were hardened and beaded with sweat under the mixture of the heat from the sun and the blanket.

 

Shuichi drew his eyes away. No. No more of that.

 

“You know…” and for the first time, Kokichi spoke. Shuichi’s gaze snapped back to him, his eyebrows lifted to his hairline as he leaned in to listen to every last word that dripped from the man’s lips. Kokichi was still looking at his book, his stare unrelenting and unblinking as though he had never even spoken to begin with. Before Shuichi could question his own sanity, he continued. “Why are you with that woman? Your inclinations obviously lie elsewhere.”

 

“I am not…” and  _ this  _ was the frustrating part about Kokichi. No matter what action he took, no matter what he did, the just-short-of-violet-haired man was there to question him  _ every single step of the way.  _ “... I love Kaede.”

 

“Yet you slept with a man.” For the first time, Kokichi looked up from his book and looked Shuichi straight in the eye. His lip was quirked at the side, an absolutely smug and disgusting grin that made Shuichi suddenly have a desire to strangle the living daylights out of him no matter how seductive he was. “Some love, hm?”

 

And at that moment, Shuichi  _ really  _ wanted to strangle him. “You don’t understand. Your love… it was fake. What I have with Kaede… now… that’s real.” And hell, if Kokichi wanted to be a manipulative bastard he would be too, “and you… well…” he swallowed that knot in his throat. He swallowed his fear. He swallowed the one thing that had been holding him back since he was a child. He looked Kokichi in the eyes, matched the grin that he was so fond of, and said “you were nothing else but a passing affair. It’s over now. I gave you money and… a bit more. That’s it. Understand?”

 

“... if you say so.”

 

And really, that was the truth.

 

* * *

 

It was supposed to be the truth. 

 

Two weeks after his last meeting with Kokichi and two weeks after his wife and son came back home, a letter arrived in the mail. Shuichi had been writing, a quill in one hand and a paper in the other, when Kaede drifted over to him, a crisp old and yellowed envelope held securely in her hand. 

 

“This came in for you. It might be important, I’m not sure. It only had your name on it.” And she held out her hand, the words  _ Shuichi Saihara  _ staring back at him in sharp, bubbly cursive fitting of an elegant… 

 

_ Oh god. _

 

For some reason, it felt like a rock had sank to the bottom of his stomach. It felt like he was dying and crying from its weight, he didn’t even know what was contained in the letter but

 

Dear god, please.

 

_ Please. _

 

“Shuichi?”

 

He ripped the letter out of Kaede’s outstretched hand, tearing it open as he sank into the confines of a woman he had never met before but had only heard horrible things about. A woman that he often liked to envision with seven serpent heads poking out of the skin of her neck and the lacerations of her ribs. A woman with talons so sharp and hawk-like that they disintegrated anything they touched and with fists so steely that they bruised as the slightest of movement. This woman, in an era that women were almost certainly illiterate, had written him a  _ letter.  _

 

_ Miu Ouma. _

 

_ Dear Sir Saihara, _

 

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me down on their luck. You see, that was my husband you decided to _

 

“Fuck.”

 

_ Uh oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold, so time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled! And hey, you can keep seeing my bastard husband if the price is right. If not, I’m telling your wife. _

 

“Shuichi?” Kaede put her hand on his shoulder, a quiet nervousness lingering behind a nurturing demeanor, as always. God, Kaede was the best thing to ever happen to him, and then he decided to be a tomcat like he was a brand new nineteen year old immigrant in New York again and… shoot!  _ Dammit!  _ “Is everything okay? What did the letter say?” And she leaned forward and peered at the words adorning the page like she could actually understand the contents of the letter. “Is it from Momota? Is there a problem with the-”   
  


“I have to go.” Shuichi crushed the letter in his palm, crinkling it and ripping it like he didn’t understand just how much effort a woman must’ve gone through to write such a concise and clear letter. Like that mattered. “I’ll be back. I have to leave. Right now.” 

 

As he made to step past Kaede and into the foyer of their house, that same foyer that he and Kokichi had had their first encounter in exactly one month ago, Kaede grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, holding onto it with ragged fingernails that desperately needed to be cleaned and with all the strength of a tiny cat.

 

“Shuichi!” She stepped right up to him, to the point where her breasts were almost touching his chest. “I am your wife! I deserve to know what’s going on!”

 

“It’s… too much--”

 

“ _ Shuichi! _ ”

 

“I can’t tell you--”

 

“At least tell me where you’re going!”

 

He fell silent. He didn’t want to lie to her. He couldn’t tell her the truth. He couldn’t… that would hurt her worse than anything. It would hurt her so much. And knowing her, she wouldn’t even leave him. She’d try to figure out why. She’d become that curious minx that she always was, she’d try to figure out what  _ she  _ did wrong… he couldn’t have that.

 

“I can’t, but… I’ll be safe. I promise.”

 

Kaede stared at him, her fingernails still dug into his sleeve. After a moment, she sighed, letting her fingers slowly unravel from him. With a glint in her eye and a furrow of her brow, she whispered, “sometimes… it feels like I don’t even know you anymore.”

 

_ And that was what really hurt. _

 

_ But the thing that hurt the worst? _

 

_ The fact that she was right. _

 

* * *

 

“Kokichi!”

 

And there the bastard was, sitting at his damned dining table all smug-like, a grin on his face as he observed the disheveled form of Shuichi like he wasn’t the cause of it. “Oh, so you came crawling back? Well I have to say--”

 

That’s when Shuichi rushed him. 

 

Kokichi yelped, yes,  _ yelped _ , his feet splayed in the air as his chair tipped back and as he fell onto the floor with it. His head bounced against the wooden flooring, and if Shuichi looked closely enough he could spot the smallest specks of blood littering the floor. Like he had time for that.

 

Shuichi reached forward and in a move that he himself couldn’t anticipate he grabbed Kokichi by the collar, picking him up by his neckline before he could even reorient himself with the situation. He moaned and groaned, his eyelids fluttering as they attempted to register the aggravated and furious face of Shuichi. “Wha--”

 

“What. Have. You. Done?”

 

“Shuichi? I don’t--” Kokichi struggled against his grip, his nails scratching at his fist as he wrestled with the firm grasp on his collar. 

 

“Don’t play dumb with me.”

 

“I really don’t--”

 

_ Liar. _

 

“How could you?” and in that moment he chuckled because it was laughable really. To think he had fallen victim for a homosexual affair while in a committed relationship with the best woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, much less marrying. And that chuckle, it shook the core of his soul; in his mind’s eye he saw a vision of Kaede being told by a gross, sleazy woman the news:  _ your husband is a homosexual. He had sexual relations with a man. He is an abomination. You had a child with that thing. Congratulations. _ That chuckle became a roar as the corners of  his mouth widened and he screamed right in Kokichi’s face “HOW COULD YOU?”

 

“No, I didn’t--” and a damned crocodile tear fell out of his eye.  _ Liar. Liar. What a damned liar.  _

 

“You think I expect to believe that? After all that you’ve done? I should just leave you here--”

 

“Please don’t go, Shuichi…”

 

_ Liar. Liar. Liar. LIAR! _

 

He dropped Kokichi. The man fell onto the ground, crumbled into a ball as a trail of blood fell from under his hair to the bottom of his chin. He peered up at Shuichi, his face void of any and all emotion save for a single tear that had fallen in their encounter. 

 

_ He knew it. Liar. _

 

Ha. “Was your whole story a setup?”

 

“I never--”

 

“What about the letter?”

 

“I don’t know about any letter.” And another damned tear fell, instead this time it was from the other eye and  _ god he looked so pathetic.  _

 

“Stop crying, goddammit, get up!”

 

“ _ I didn’t know any better,”  _ and it was a whisper but he  _ heard it.  _ He heard it loud and clear and  _ everything that he had dared to believe was confirmed.  _

 

_ Liar! _

 

And Kokichi looked up and stared Shuichi right in the eye, that trademark quirk to his lips back and burning a hole right through Shuichi’s core. “Can’t you see that I am helpless?”

 

“Don’t you dare--”

 

Kokichi began to stand, clutching his head as he wobbled from side to side. The top row of his teeth shined and scorched Shuichi’s remaining insides. “Just give her what she wants and you can have me.”

 

“I don’t want you!”

 

“Whatever you want if you pay…”

 

“No, no…”

 

“You can stay!”

 

_ I don’t know how to say no to this. _

 

_ Everything is helpless. _

 

_ And his body… oh, hell yes. _

 

Kokichi drew closer, his lips parted and his neck showing and… oh… oh god…

 

“ _... show me how to say no to this… how can I say no to this?” _

 

_ There is no where to go. _

 

Kokichi pushed him to the floor and he didn’t say no.

 

“ _ Yes! _ ”

 

Kokichi smirked, a glint in his eye as he hovered above Shuichi, licking his lips as though he had just found a delicious snack. He leaned down, his canines just above Shuichi’s neck, and he peered up at him through hooded eyelids. “Try saying no to this.”

 

And he bit down.

 

_ I won’t say no to this. _

 

_ There is nowhere left to go. _

 

Kokichi leaned back from his ministrations, that damned quirk back in the corners of his lips. “No one needs to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! It was... a ride. And it might've been very confusing haha, though I hope not. Anyways, tomorrow's prompt (well, today technically for me, I'm posting VERY late at night) has to do with soulmates, so stayed tuned for that!
> 
> Check out my twitter!
> 
> @M_BTree


End file.
